Thomas' Adventures of Spider-Man: The Animated Series
Thomas' Adventures of Spider-Man: The Animated Series is an upcoming epic Thomas & Friends TV Series crossover to be created by 76859Thomas. It is an alternative series to Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Spider Man Saga. They will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The series focuses on Thomas and his friends meeting Spider-Man and his alter ego Peter Parker during his college years at Empire State University. As the story begins, Peter has already gained his superpowers and is a part-time freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle. The show features most of Spider-Man's classic villains, including the Kingpin, the Green Goblin, the Lizard, the Shocker, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, the Scorpion, Rhino, the Vulture and Venom (whom some of our heroes villains work for). Over the course of the series the single Peter contends with the romantic love interests of Mary Jane Watson, Felicia Hardy and her alter ego, the Black Cat. The show also features appearances from various other Marvel superheroes; including the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, Iron Man, Daredevil, Blade, Doctor Strange, the Punisher and Captain America. Episodes Season 1 (1994–95) Season 2 (1995–96) Each individual title had the "Neogenic Nightmare" chapter prefix to it. Season 3 (1996) Each individual title had "The Sins of the Fathers" chapter prefix to it. Season 4 (1997) Each individual title had the "Partners in Danger" chapter prefix to it. Season 5 (1997–98) This season has four main story arcs: "Six Forgotten Warriors" (episodes 2 to 6), "The Return of Hydro-Man" (episodes 7 to 8) "Secret Wars" (episodes 9 to 11) and "Spider Wars" (episodes 12 and 13). Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Zenda, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, Naga, Hades, Pain and Panic, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Crime Empire, Arthur and Cecil, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Squatt, Baboo, and Finster are guest starring in this series. * Thomas & Friends: Season 4, Aladdin (TV Series), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Season 2 and Spider-Man: The Animated Series were all aired in 1994 the same year, both The Return of Jafar and The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure were released on VHS and The Swan Princess was released in theaters. * Negaduck, Shocker and Herman Schultz are voiced by Jim Cummings. Category:76859Thomas Category:TV series Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Crossover TV Series